


Shatter

by Seminai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminai/pseuds/Seminai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest of chains, break in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You hiss as the bow string snaps and lashes your forearm, leaving a mark that quickly turns red. Both the arrow and the rest of the bow fall as you let them go. 

Sighing heavily you poke at the puffy line and wince. You were hoping that _this_ bow at least might last longer than a year, now you're going to need to gather enough money to buy yet another. Perhaps like last time Lysiel will let you do chores to cover the cost instead. You look over at the simple wooden target you'd nailed into the tree, well at least you've improved, all of your arrows are embedded in and around the painted red centre.

For all that your village is peaceful and quiet, you've never feel comfortable without a weapon at hand. Both that and a few of your other, _quirks_ , mean that you often get odd looks and people whispering behind your back. Shaking your head, you focus on the present. The mark on your arm is rather obvious and you don't want your family worrying about you practicing on your own again, so you need to fix it.

"Epona," you call your horse over from where she had been chomping on grass as you practised. Pulling yourself onto her back you settle onto the saddle and guide her out of the clearing, deeper into the woods. Hunching as the trees gather closer, you carefully pick your way through, looking for a specific place.

There, in front of you is a tangled growth of green and thorns covering a section of rock, nothing seems special about it. Jumping down, you hook Epona's reins onto a branch and duck through a hidden gap in the bushes. 

Once past the thorns you enter a cave, it's softly lit by a glowing pool of shallow water. You flick off your boots and fold up the bottom of your leggings. "Just me again, you're safe," you whisper, stepping gently into the pond. Out from the water rise glowing lights, their wings fluttering as they drift towards you. 

You discovered this place a couple of years ago, for some reason the little fairies are afraid of everyone but you. As you found out when you dragged your mother all the way here and they never emerged. She had praised your wild imagination, but asked you to next time wait until she wasn't in the middle of the washing. Since then you've kept this place for yourself, it's nice to have a secret place you can get away from everything. It feels so different from the rest of the world, as if evil could never touch here. 

It's also very useful, you think, as the fairies notice the wound from your bow and circle it. White powder drifts onto your arm, cooling the sting and slowly healing it. Soon your arm is unmarred and the fairies drift away, a little slower than before. "Thank you," you say and they nudge your face in reply, before fluttering back down under the water to rest. You leave them to their sleep and quietly head out, your parents must be wondering where you are by now.

##

From Epona's back you look out over your family's farm, which backs up onto your uncle's ranch. The green rolling fields are darkened by both the coming night and the low clouds above. Beyond the solid fence that keeps the two separated you can see scattered white sheep with someone who is probably your uncle herding them back to their paddock. 

Your house is in the distance, there's smoke drifting from the chimney and you guess your mother must have started dinner. You can see your father with the horses in the field, he waves at you and you ride down to meet him. "Finally back then," he says and you scratch the back of your head, smiling. "It's fine you've been restless recently yeah?" When you nod in agreement he continues, "we had an idea that'd help with that. Your uncle Olan's going to be heading over to Hyrule Castle Town tomorrow for the cattle fair. We were thinking you could go with him this time, give you the chance to stretch your legs.

Oh that would be nice, you grin, already looking forward to finally being out of the village and into the world. Your dad laughs and pats your shoulder, "thought you might like that. Now let's go inside before your mother comes out to drag us there," he winks. "Get one last big hot meal in you before you have to go."

##

Cresting over the hill you stare out into the distance, seeing the well travelled path this journey will take you. There are heavy grey clouds overhead, darkening the land to shadows and limiting visibility. Your uncle pauses on his horse and frowns, "we'll need to be careful. Though some patrols go through this area to take care of anything dangerous, something might've slipped through." He sighs, "especially with this storm coming."

The journey is hard, the rain soon pours down, soaking you all to the bone. The cows are uncomfortable, tossing their head and wandering uncertainly. It's a struggle for the two of you to keep them on the path, relying on the light of the lantern swinging from your uncle's hand to show the way. 

From above there is an ominous rumble then thunder booms so loud that you swear the earth itself should shake. The cows panic and scatter, dashing past you when Epona freezes. "Damn it!" Olan yells, watching where they're heading. "Link take that side and herd them back to the path." You nod as he races after the others, guiding Epona down to get ahead of them. They are surprisingly willing to follow your lead, halting their mad dash and turning back up the path. You stop Epona and stay behind them, eyes searching the dimness for any stragglers.

Suddenly Epona startles and rears up, throwing you from the saddle. You fall to the ground, wheezing as the air is pushed from your lungs. You hear hoofbeats as she runs after the cows. You are confused, why would Epona, who you pretty much _raised_ , throw you and leave. While you are struggling to get your breath back you get the odd feeling that something is watching you. You look up.

In front of you there is a wolf, large and dark-furred, with blue eyes that gleam from the shadows. For a moment your vision wavers. You remember running on paws through the grass, lifting your muzzle and howling songs that made the world come alive, your shadow a constant companion whispering guidance in your ears. 

Light flickers behind you, chasing away the shadows and the wolf disappears. Your uncle bends over you, lantern in one hand, he uses the other to pull you to your feet. You stare into the distance as he checks you over. "Are you alright, you need to be more careful Link." You manage a nod to nod at him. "Is there something out there?" He asks, looking at where the wolf was and where you can't seem to stop staring. 

You shake your head, "thought I saw something," you reply hoarsely. Still shaken by whatever that was, you go back to check on Epona and the cows. Thankfully they're all fine and you're able to continue your journey towards Hyrule Castle Town.

## 

The noise is the first thing you notice, the second thing being how bright it is. Hyrule Castle Town almost glows in the sunlight reflecting off what water is left after the storm. The people don't seem to mind the slight dampness, the streets are full of colour and laughter as they sing and play music. You wonder if it's always like this as you follow your uncle, keeping an eye on the cattle in between staring around you. 

Although the town is amazing, the most breathtaking thing you can see is Hyrule castle, it's huge form seems like it's spearing the skies with it's gleaming white spires and towers. It's the most beautiful building you've ever seen and you want to take a closer look but you resign yourself to following as your uncle guides you on the wide path around the edge of the city. 

Together, you approach a huge field still inside the town walls, the noises of the main town fade as you approach the dozens of fenced areas. There are a couple of groups of animals in separate places and as you get closer you can make out the signposts that designate the areas. You must've gotten here pretty early since there is so much space that's still empty. Your uncle soon finds where he's meant to be and you help him herd the cattle into fenced area that's been set up. 

Taking a moment to rest, you lean against the fence and rub your shoulders, beside you Olan sighs deeply, taking a swig of his water before offering it to you. Olan shrugs when you refuse and you watch as he waves to one of the few people passing by. "Hey Riko what is all this fuss in the town about?" Oh so this level of excitement isn't normal you guess.

Riko laughs, "oh right, must've been confusing, y'see it's the crown princesses' coming of age today. So pretty much everyone's celebrating."

Something about that gets your attention and you have a great need to meet the princess, as if everything would make sense if you did so. You prod carefully at the feeling while making sure the cows are settled and you've brushed Epona down. Your distraction is pretty obvious, since you seem to have lost your usual grace, tripping over things and barely avoiding walking into people. 

Your uncle shakes his head at you, "Link," You look over at him and tilt your head. "You obviously want to go out to see the festival," you're about to answer negatively but he waves his hand, "it's fine, I'm not surprised, any young person would especially if you've never seen this before. Go ahead and have fun, just meet me back here at sunset and keep yourself out of trouble alright?"

You nod hesitantly, maybe you can figure out what you're feeling, there's also the fact you _are_ really interested in the festival.

##

It's amazing, you think as you wander past the various stalls and dodge out of the way of squealing children. There are so many things that you've never seen before and the people too. While yes most of them are Hylians you can see quite a few humans too. 

Large figures catch your eye and you wander over large stall manned by Gorons, skirting into the oddly clear area where people are avoiding getting too close. One of the smaller ones grins at your approach, "hello stranger, is there anything in particular you're looking for?" He indicates the spread of their stall with an arm. You hum and shake your head, leaning over to have a closer look.

There's a large variety of gems and rocks alongside bundles of bombs, fireworks and fire-starting flints. The last item catches your attention, you do already have some from the shop at home but it only works half the time. "How well does this work?" you ask, indicating the flint you've been eying. The Goron perks up, his grin seeming to go even wider, "brilliantly of course, that's only the best fire-starting flint you'll find in Hyrule, we Gorons are the best at finding perfect materials for it and we guarantee it'll work even in the dampest of weather, interested?" 

"Yes please," you get out the rupees as he fits your purchase into a box and you trade.

You don't feel quite like leaving so you hang around the side of the stall, at first only talking to the stall keeper but the other Gorons join in after a while. They feel familiar and you are comfortable with them, even though the smallest towers over you and the largest stands almost as high as the surrounding buildings. 

The largest one introduces himself as Goro and you notice that the others defer to him, quieting themselves when he speaks in his careful and rough voice. The conversation meanders it way into talking about wrestling and all of the Gorons are eager to talk about it. "wrestling is very important to us Gorons," one explains, "it keeps our strength up and there's nothing like a good fight to calm down tempers." 

"Some of the matches are amazing!"

"Yeah you should've seen last month's match, they fought for hours!"

"Or that one last year with that move-"

"-over in a flash it was amazing."

You listen attentively as they go through some of the common moves and how they work, you feel that if you were anywhere else they'd gleefully give you visual examples too. Midway through an explanation of one of the beginner throws that they think you could manage Goro hums, "wrestling is fun," he looks you up and down, "would you like to wrestle?"

Blinking up at him you reply, "Ah no thank you," he seems genuinely disappointed and you waver, "maybe another time though."

He smiles, "I'll hold you to that, maybe you could come visit out mountain home sometime little brother."

From the corner of your eye you see the other Gorons pause and look at each-other. You're not sure what that's about but you'd love to see their home "I'd be honoured to."

There's still much of the town you'd like to see so you soon start making your excuses and leave feeling a sense of accomplishment at making new friends.

##

Wandering further you come to a clear space and look up at the castle that's been visible everywhere you've been. You still want to see the princess. This desire is still confusing to you but it isn't dangerous, you're not going to hurt anyone you just, need to meet her. You scan the walls, your mind already going through ways to get in. The guards posted near the entry gate seem okay with you standing there, they're probably used to outsider being awed by the sight. It'd be best not stand around for too much longer though. 

Now, left or right. Right heads further around the corner and follows the busy market street. You can probably sneak behind one of the stalls and from there you'll figure it out. You follow your instincts, eyes wandering to the gaps between stalls as you walk. 

Finding one with crates behind, you casually drift behind it, keeping a wary eye around you as you quickly climb and slip over the top of the wall, landing in a small garden. Perfect, by your feet are beds of colourful flowers and to your side are tall bushes. You keep low as you follow the bushes towards the castle. The doors inside the walls are probably guarded too but all you need is an open window. You spot one, the area to it is mostly clear and you can see guards stationed around the area, you'll have to be careful. 

Keeping to the shadows you go, sneaking with oddly familiar movements. You're quick and quiet as you watch the guards, slipping past when they glance away. Reaching the window you pull it open a little wider and dart through without disturbing anything. Right you're in, now to find the princess. 

You pass by several quiet hallways before hearing something, you approach a closed door from where you can hear people talking. From the sound of scrubbing and familiar smells you think they're doing laundry. Getting closer you can make out what they're saying. "-What I'm wondering is who she'll dance with tonight."

"Oh yes there's so many good prospects out there tonight."

"My my what if there was an engagement announced after the party."

"Really ladies the dear princess is still young, there's no need for her to rush."

"Of course but I hear she's still pretty nervous, the guards say she's spent the last couple of hours pacing the halls near the library."

You grin, that's the information you needed, how lucky. Of course you don't quite know where the library is but it's likely to be nearer the main rooms so you aim your feet that way. Turning a corner you almost walk into someone coming the other way, you both startle backwards. At first you freeze in panic of being caught but then you fully see who it is and are still for another reason. A young lady in a gold and white dress, a small tiara with the Hylian crest settled upon her blond hair. She's obviously the princess you've been looking for, and yet, "princess?"

"Yes and who might you be?" She's tense and you see the gleam of a knife in her hand.

You don't answer, she's not who you thought she might be, "I," you shake your head, "what's your name?"

She hesitates before answering, "Lillian." 

"Oh," You suppress the flinch that goes through you and bow to her, before turning and quickly walking away. It's hard to breathe. Your hands are trembling. Something feels broken in your heart and you _do not know why_. 

You've wandered pretty far while lost in your thoughts. Suddenly feeling very tired, you find a window with a large ledge and curl up on it. You look out at Hyrule with an intense feeling of deja vu. Who did you think she was? What did you want to find here? Why aren't you like everyone else? You rest your forehead against the window and sigh, watching your breath cloud the glass.

You hear soft footsteps from behind you. Blinking, you turn and see an old woman with long white blond hair, the gold on her dress speaks of wealth and her wrinkles tell of a life lived with many smiles. Your eyes lock with her blue ones and you lose your breath in a gasp. 

"Oh," she blinks as her eyes fill with tears and gives a shaky smile as she approaches you, "hello Link."

You know her, "Zelda?" Your heart is thumping heavily and you are hovering on the edge of _something_.

"Of course," she stops in front of you and stares, taking you in the same way you are doing with her.

From further along the corridor there are clanking steps. You both look over as two guards in full armour come round the corner, you can see them tense when they spot you. "Honoured Lady Zelda, we were told of an intruder by Princess Lillian, is this the man?"

Zelda huffs a laugh and shakes her head, "he is not an intruder, but an old friend of mine. Send my apologies to Lillian for him surprising her." The guards look at each-other for a moment before bowing and going back round the corner.

As their steps fade, Zelda smiles, "come with me Link." You follow her to what seems to be a study. It's mostly full of shelves of books and trinkets, in the centre there are a couple of plush chairs with a large desk between them. Under the window is a chest edged in gold that you feel a strong pull towards and you try to ignore it. 

Zelda offers you a chair and you take care not to touch anything as you walk over and sit. She takes the other and leans her elbows on the desk, placing her chin on her clasped hands. "How much do you know."

"I don't," you sigh, "I'm confused. I knew who you were when I saw you and I get odd flashes of something like memories if that's what you mean?"

"Anything else," she gently inquires.

You frown and try to think, it's hard to bring up the things you usually try to suppress to feel normal. "I know how to use weapons without any training. I could sneak past the palace guards even though I've never done anything like it before." She laughs a little at that and you blush, "um, I found a faerie spring but they only show themselves to me and there's been a couple of times I can sense things others can't." You hesitate, "and... I know we've lived before haven't we."

She nods, "yes, since ancient times we have been locked in a cycle of rebirth as the wielders of the tri-force." You twitch, touching the white triangle that's marked the back of your hand since birth. Zelda sees and nods, pulling off her glove to show you one exactly like it on her's. "Mine is wisdom, your's is courage and _his_ is power" 

"His?"

"Ganon," she says, glaring into the distance, the name makes you tense. "He craves power. In every life he's tried to take over Hyrule and the world, often succeeding for a time. With his magical strength, cruelty and cunning, none could stand against him. Only you could stop him, though both I and others have helped." She smiles softly, "you have been a great hero in all your lives, always willing to help the people of this land and beyond. Bravely fighting monsters, from the small and weak to the large and mighty. And, most importantly, defeating Ganon every time he tried to rule us."

You, a hero? But you've never fought anything before, and yet, your mind flickers and you catch moments of great struggle. Against dragons, spiders and twisted beasts. Fighting in the hottest volcanoes and the coldest blizzards. High above the clouds and deep below the water. Your pulse thunders and you clench your hands to keep from reaching for a weapon. You could, you realize, to protect people you would gather your courage and fight with everything you have.

Zelda waits until you are calm to continue, "but now it is different. Before, it has always been him born first, then us to fight him. I can feel it, I know the cycle is breaking. The chains that held us in this loop are weakening and cracking, we may even be the last rebirth," she let out a small laugh. 

"Isn't that a bad thing?" You ask, reeling and confused. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. It has always been the same, we were always too late and Ganon attacked, hurt and enslaved people before we could save them. But here that hasn't happened, either after I was born or before. Which means he has not started yet, maybe he is still gathering power or perhaps he hasn't been born yet. The chain is breaking and we are free to choose our own paths this last time."

"Oh."

"Anyway it's something different," she winks and giggles, "could be interesting." You smile at her sense of humour, and for a while there's a comfortable quiet between you both. 

You look out the window and over the city glowing red in the light of the setting sun, wait what. Jumping to your feet you panic, your Uncle must be wondering where you are by now. "Link?" Zelda stands up in concern and you stop.

"I, have to go," you say, full of regret, "my uncle probably needs to leave soon."

"Ah, of course. Before you you do though, I have a gift for you." She goes to the chest which was pulling at you and opens it, lifting out a long sheathed sword. Something in you recognises it. She turns around, sword in hand and you kneel, easy as breathing. 

You offer up your hands and the scabbard settles in them with a familiar weight. The ring of steel as you draw the blade out makes the itching in your mind _not safe, never safe_ calm. "This is the Master Sword and you have wielded it or ones like it in all of your lives before this. It belongs to you more than anyone else." She then kisses your forehead, a blessing for luck. The clenching in your heart is sweet and sad as you look into eyes that have lived a full life. You love her, as you have in every cycle before. 

Zelda gives you a sad look before shaking her head, "let me take you to the exit, we wouldn't want you to get lost after all." You appreciate the offer, having no idea of how to get there yourself and gladly follow her. Together you walk down the near empty halls sharing pieces of your life up until now. The sight of the large doors to outside makes your heart ache and from Zelda's sudden quiet you know she feels it too. 

You both walk through and you notice that the guards seem confused at your appearance, probably because they never saw you come in. Thankfully they are unwilling to interrogate you with Zelda there. Who is giggling a little, "I think we'll need to work on the guard's awareness, we don't want it to be so easy for people to sneak in."

"I can try again next time to see if they've improved," you offer.

At that she laughs fully, "that's a good idea, thank you." At the edge of the palace grounds you come to a stop, looking out into the streets. Zelda notices your hesitance, "don't worry Link, this isn't goodbye. More of a see you soon."

"I know," you smile at her, "I'll visit when I can, I promise." You leave her there and don't look back, you think it'd hurt too much. 

It's easy enough to meet back up with your uncle, who, while angry at you for worrying him, mentions that you seem a lot calmer than when you left. He's finished selling the cattle so you help him pack and set the horses. You head home for now, though you don't think you'll stay long, you hope your parents will understand. There are people who you can help, it's what you are meant to do and there's the most important thing of all as well. Finding Ganon and stopping him from attacking Hyrule.

##

##

Shaking your red hair away from where it's settled over your eyes, you watch carefully for your chance. Outside of the market there is a pale orange horse with her reins tied to the bar. You look around before climbing onto some nearby barrels to make your way closer.

You know her owner will be awhile, the horse looks to be from Hyrule and folks round here hate bargaining with foreigners. You slowly approach the horse from the side. She's rather skittish of you but thankfully stays quiet while you shuffle through her saddlebags. 

Just as you think you've found something to eat, a large hand grabs yours and you yelp, twisting to try and get the person to release you. You bite down on their arm and growl, finally getting a look at the person who it belongs to. You look up at a man with hair the colour of the desert sand and eyes of sky, eyes that almost look amused at your struggle. 

He frowns, gaze sharpening he stares at you intensely, looking you over. Making a noise of surprise he pulls your hand closer, turning it to see the back of it. He doesn't seem to be getting ready to attack you so you stop biting him, staying still and tense. His focus seems to be on your odd birthmark. The white triangle pale and stark against your dark skin. He starts muttering to himself and your sharp ears catch a couple of words, "... So young... How interesting... Zelda said..."

Your stomach growls and he stops to stare at you, before carefully letting go of you. You pull back, scratching at your hand as he steps away and pulls something out of his horse's saddlebags. You're already getting ready to run when he turns back and reaches out to you, "here," he says as he offers you, food? Snapping to attention you inch closer and take it from him before darting back. It's unlikely he was expecting to give someone else the food and there wasn't enough time just now for him to have put something in it so you feel okay to scarf down the bread. It's a bit dry and you wince as you try to gulp it down. The man steps forward, "careful there you could choke," you clear your throat enough to growl at him and he sighs. Pulling a waterskin from his pack he passes it to you. The water is sweet and fresh and you savour it with closed eyes, not knowing when you next will have some. 

When you open you eyes he's looking at you with sad eyes, you glare at him as you give back the waterskin. "I don't want your pity," you say with a low growl in your voice. 

"No I suppose you don't," he sighs, before looking around, "are you on your own?"

"There's no one else here," you point out, as if he can't see there's no one out here but the two of you.

He raises an eyebrow at you, " _I mean_ , do you have a family, or something?"

He seems genuine in his concern and for some reason you decide to be honest with him. "No, not anymore," Not after your tribe got tired of dealing with you and you got tired of dealing with their stupidity. Although you thought you could do well on your own, you're barely surviving.

"Huh, would you like to come with me?" The man seems almost surprised by his own words, but hesitates rather then taking them back. 

You glare at him and bare your teeth, your sharp canines usually put people off but he doesn't twitch, "I'm not interested in whatever weird plan you got for me." 

His eyes widen, "what! No not like that," shakes his head, "here." He shows you the back of his hand where there's a birthmark that looks like yours. 

Confused, you stare at it, then look back up at him, "what?"

"It means," he pauses, "hmm. It means that we're linked as it were, bound by fate. I want you to come with me because I want to help you." 

"Help me what?"

He smiles oddly and offers you his hand, "be happy."

Happy? You've never been happy. Before, you had to deal with the tribes anger and disgust, having them try to push you into a role you didn't want. And now, always searching for more food, water and shelter. You're tired and there's a aching hole in your soul, the feeling that there should be more to your life than this. Maybe, he _could_ help, he feels honest and for some reason you think you can trust him. Well it's not like you have anything here and, you feel, something like hope at the idea of finally being happy.

You take his hand. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/U0pSYx9)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of the future

(After returning to Hyrule with Ganon)

"Damn it Link I thought I was the one meant to be going senile not you." Shocked, you stare at Zelda, she rolls her eyes, "I'm old enough to say and do what I want. Speaking of, what are you even going to do with him?"

"I haven't thought about that yet." You both stop to watch the former dark overlord of Hyrule eyeing up the luxury as if he's trying to figure out what he can fit in his pockets. "I, am going to turn him into a productive member of society," you declare.

"...Well you're not senile, just insane. Have fun with that. I'm relieved I won't be here for the fallout."

"Don't you believe in me?"

"Oh of course I was simply joking," You sigh and relax, "but do make sure he gives back those rings before you leave, they were my mother's."

You yelp, " _Ganon_."

* * *

(On one of Link and Ganon's many adventures)

The elderly man smiles at you both, face lighter than before with relief. "For saving our beautiful city I'd like to reward you both with..." He pauses while digging in his pockets, you start to get a sinking feeling. "Hmm it appears to be missing?" He says, frowning.

You knew it, " _Ganon_." The kid looks up at you, blinking innocently. Unlike like the first few (dozen) times he did this, you are in no way fooled.

Seeing that you aren't buying it he gives up the act, "well he just said he was going to give it to us anyway so technically I didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

(Trying magic for the first time)

Magic isn't really your area of expertise but thankfully Zelda gave you a few books to work from. You'd insisted Ganon start with something simple. Of course Ganon wasn't happy with that and after an argument you'd both settled on something small but destructive. So he's going to be trying a minor shattering spell first. You had decided to take him outside of the village you were resting at, just in case something happens.

Ganon re-checks the part of the book he's working from, then nods, setting it down and focusing on the pebble in front of him. Your hair starts to lift at the build up of power and it tingles across your skin. With a great rumbling sound, the pebble crumbles to dust. Ganon blinks, "well that was disappointing," he waits for you to say something. You're too busy staring in horror at the destruction behind him. "Link?"

Snapping back to reality you grab him by the collar and whistle for Epona. You can hear shouting from the village and don't bother waiting for Epona to stop before you throw the both of you on and kick her into a run. You ignore Ganon's shocked yelp of, "did I do that?" As he sees what's left of the village wall, what's left being only rubble.

"Yes," you snap, "you did."

"Wait, aren't you always saying we should take responsibility for stuff like this?"

"Not this time," you push Epona faster. "Okay Ganon we're going to work on your power later and focus on control until then." 

"Damn it do I have to? That was awesome."

Though he complained, Ganon was much more willing to listen to you after trying out shapeshifting and getting himself stuck as a boar for a week.

* * *

(Several years later)

"What happened to _productive member of society_?"

"Eh, I'm happy with 'hasn't slaughtered villages and taken over Hyrule.'"

"well," Zelda mutters, "he still has time."

"Don't destroy my dreams," you take a sip of your drink. You're not entirely sure how she got you both to come to the celebration of her grandniece's coming of age party. There are far too many young people here, you watch them group and flutter at each-other like peacocks and keep a wary eye on the red hair of your sort-of-apprentice. If the little nobles are peacocks then Ganon would be a fox. He moves like a predator, built on sharp long lines, leanly muscled from your travels and growing into a young man. A young man who's currently talking rather intently to the star of this celebration.

"Is he flirting with my grandniece?"

"Either that or he wants to steal her earrings," though admittedly his focus isn't on them, curious.

"Oh please, Yivia would tear his throat out if he tried."

You are both surprised when she pulls him into a kiss, "well," you say, "flirting then, didn't see that coming." Zelda laughs, when she doesn't stop you look over and give her a flat look, "it isn't _that_ funny." 

"No it's just. Of all the ways for the last cycle to turn out. I think this is the best." You both watch Ganon splutter and blush as Yivia pulls him to the ballroom floor.

"Yeah I agree." You watch Ganon give a reluctant smile when she starts to show him the dance steps. He's clumsy at first but has always been a quick learner and they're soon dancing somewhat gracefully together.

* * *

(And several years after _that_ )

You go in quietly so as not to raise the alarm, Ganon is tense beside you and the small group of Hylian knights are tenser. There aren't any Kroaths on the mountain walls which makes you wary as you enter the cave. 

Following the well travelled tunnels you keep to the shadows, in the distance there's a commotion and loud yelling. Listening to your gut feeling you start running and hear the others stumble before catching up. Chasing the sounds leads you all into a enormous cavern where the floor is split by deep crevasses.

The commotion is coming from the other side of the cave where dozens of Kroaths are surrounding the one you're here to retrieve. You pull out your bow, taking a handful of them down and gaining their attention. Some of the Kroaths split from the group and scuttle towards you, hissing and clicking. 

"Lady Yivia!" One of the knights yell as your view of her is obstructed by the enemies crowding her. Black blood flies as she bursts through the monsters with a snarl on her face, swinging her two handed axe like it weighs nothing. Ganon pauses to stare and you hear him whisper, "woah, I am going to marry that woman." You squeak in shock and trip, barely avoiding the approaching Kroath's claws aimed at your neck. Shaking your head you forcefully drag your focus back and pull out your sword.

The fighting and running that follows keeps you from thinking too much and you manage to keep yourself calm until your group returns victorious and you can drag Zelda somewhere quiet. Somewhere quiet being a corner of the room, away from where the main celebration is taking place. When you tell her what happened she blinks and shrugs "well they have been dating for quite some time, it's somewhat inevitable."

"What! But they're still so young," you ignore Zelda's mutter of 'they're 25' and continue, "and he probably hasn't thought this through, what if it goes wrong he's not ready for such a huge thing."

She stares at you from over her glass, "parenthood right?"

You choke on air, "I'm not a parent!" Zelda just raises her eyebrow at you and you review your conversation (and your life with Ganon) before whispering in horror, "oh gods I am a parent."

"It's about time you realized, here," she slides a glass of amber liquid over to you. 

You take a gulp and sputter as it burns your throat, "what _is_ this?"

She rolls her eyes, "a celebratory drink. Congratulations it's boy. Now leave off the mothering for one day, it'll all work out fine." You sigh and take a careful sip of what you're fairly sure is mostly pure alcohol, she's right it'll probably be fine. "Besides they probably should marry before the baby is born."

Your eyes widen and you choke on your drink, "WHAT!"

[](http://imgur.com/QVADvO6)


End file.
